ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
21 Jump Street: The Animated Series
21 Jump Street: The Animated Series is an American adult animated mystery crime comedy television series, based on the TV show and films. It will air on Adult Swim. Characters * Morton Schmidt/Doug McQuaid (voiced by Jason Marsden, replacing Jonah Hill) - A socially awkward yet smart officer. * Greg Jenko/Brad McQuaid (voiced by Chad Doreck, replacing Channing Tatum) - A slow-witted yet handsome officer. * Molley Tracey (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, replacing Brie Larson) - One of Eric's friends and Schmidt's love interest. * Eric Molson (voiced by John DiMaggio, replacing Dave Franco) - A student who is one of the H.F.S. dealers. * Mr. Walters (voiced by Breckin Meyer, replacing Rob Riggle) - A physical education teacher. * Ghost (voiced by Craig Ferguson, replacing Peter Stormare) - A realized agent that Schmidt shoves. Voice cast * Jason Marsden as Morton Schmidt * Chad Doreck as Greg Jenko * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Molly Tracey * Tara Strong as Laura * John DiMaggio as Eric Molson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Capt. Dickson * Breckin Meyer as Mr. Walters * Craig Ferguson as Ghost * T.J. Miller as Domingo * Christina Pucelli as Mercedes * Will Forte as Mr. Gordon * Mindy Cohn as Mrs. Gordon * Jenny Slate as Ms. Griggs * Keith David as Jeffery * Lacey Chabert as Lisa * Mindy Sterling as Annie Schmidt * Kelly Hu as Bridget Thompson * Andy Richter as Principal Dadier * Nick Offerman as Deputy Chief Hardy * Tia Carrere as Officer Judy Hoffs * Jesse McCartney as Billiam Willing-ham * Nolan North as French Samuels * Michaela Dietz as Jr. Jr. * Hynden Walch as Fugazy * Kurtwood Smith as Mercedes' Father * Drake Bell as One-Presenter * Jason Spisak as Tom Hanson * Fred Tatasciore as Doug Penhall * Khary Payton as Brad Thompson * Crispin Freeman as Zook * Kyla Pratt as Maya Dickson * Yuri Lowenthal as Rooster * Diedrich Bader as Jonah Bell * James Arnold Taylor as Spencer * Bruce Greenwood as Dr. Murphy * Alan Tudyk as Kenny and Keith Yang * Karen Strassman as Mrs. Dickson * Estelle as Edie Jones * Tom Kenny as Vietnamese Jesus * Nathan Fillion as Dennis Booker * H. Jon Benjamin as MCS Football Coach * Patton Oswalt as MC State History Professor * Bill Hader as Culinary School Villain * Anndi McAfee as Anna * Seth Green as Ian Schmidt Additional Voices * Joe Alaskey * Carlos Alazraqui * Diedrich Bader * Dee Bradley Baker * Greg Baldwin * Dante Basco * Eric Bauza * Drake Bell * H. Jon Benjamin * Clancy Brown * Tia Carrere * Lacey Chabert * Cam Clarke * Mindy Cohn * Keith David * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Jack DeSena * Michaela Dietz * John DiMaggio * Ben Diskin * Chad Doreck * Paul Eiding * Zach Tyler Eisen * Susan Eisenberg * Estelle * Craig Ferguson * Keith Ferguson * Nathan Fillion * Jessie Flower * Will Forte * Crispin Freeman * Brian George * Barbara Goodson * Seth Green * Bruce Greenwood * Olivia Hack * Bill Hader * Jennifer Hale * Mark Hamill * James Hong * Kelly Hu * Jason Isaacs * Tom Kane * Tom Kenny * Phil LaMarr * Yuri Lowenthal * Sean Marquette * Jason Marsden * Anndi McAfee * Jesse McCartney * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Richard McGonagle * Breckin Meyer * T.J. Miller * Daran Norris * Nolan North * Nick Offerman * Patton Oswalt * Khary Payton * Ron Perlman * Kyla Pratt * Christina Pucelli * Kevin Michael Richardson * Andy Richter * Dwight Schultz * Susan Silo * Jenny Slate * Kurtwood Smith * Jason Spisak * Mindy Sterling * Karen Strassman * Tara Strong * George Takei * Fred Tatasciore * James Arnold Taylor * Lauren Tom * Alan Tudyk * Hynden Walch * Jim Ward * Mae Whitman * Dave Wittenberg * Keone Young Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:Adult Swim Category:TV-14 Category:Adult animation Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Black comedy